criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning News
Burning News is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of the season as well the tenth case overall. It is featured as the forth case set in the The Red Gardens district of Parinaita. Plot The case begins with a recap of the end of the last case before returning to the persent, where Kia and Edward investigate the crime scene to find the burned body of News reporter, Louis Wilingtom, They set to work and talked to the News presenter, July Cuboid, Who seemed sadden by the news of her team mate's murder and let the team search Louis's desk after mentioning someone meeting him. They investigated and found out that the person was their chief, Samuel Goldlane, they made him and Business man, Austin Gulps, suspects and questioned them both. After getting the autopsy results from a very confused Rupert, who took over from the chief and Duncan, who still wasn't back. Kia, Edward and the player recaps the beginning of the case and Kia then got a call from Henry, saying that they've just arrested a man who was running away from the crime scene! The team rush to the place where Henry called them and found Martyn Windgood, who they last saw in Energy Port, they questioned him about running away from the scene of the crime and then let him go on his way before investigating the Parinaita gym and finding something that made fellow news reporter, Katty Thomson, who they last saw in the Church murder. They questioned her and then they recapped at the station before being rudely interrupted by a drunk, and rather sad, chief, who revealed that he knew who murdered the victim! They talked to Samuel about his theory and then made him go home to rest, after they talked to the other two suspects and got everything they needed, they arrested Katty Thomson for the murder of Louis Wilingtom. Kia and Edward went to Katty's home, which was a mansion at the edge of town by the cliff, where they started looking for her and demanding that she must come out. All of a sudden, she did with a necklace and an evil look on her face, it seems she wouldn't go easily. She confessed to murdering Louis right away and when the team asked her why, she said, in a chilling and evil voice, that someone made her and that it would "Set in motion the events that were about to happen", when demanded to tell them who told her to murder him, She shows the necklace and explained that Louis has the other help, The gem in it glowed a bright red and showed them the history of them gems, explaining that two were made, one for the Winds of Justice and one was made for the lord of the land. She then laughed evilly and said that she managed to grab the first half from Paula, the lord of the land's child and then explained that Louis had the other half because he was descended from "Edwold Menkalinan", Paula's brother, She then let her arrest her. At the court room, the judge was quick and sentenced her to life in prison but before she could be walked away, she warned the team that the person who told her to murder Louis was the SAME person who murdered Warren Knowledge all them years ago. At the police station, the chief and the team recap the case and chose that they should investigate the lead of the suspectous letter or email that Katty got and see if they could figure out who murder Warren Knowledge once and for all and end this madness. After arresting Katty, the team talked about their next move. Edward said that they could send the gems to a friend of his and Kia said that she should take the player to look around and see if they can finish the doll's house and find out more about what happened in the Dockents's house. Edward took the player to have a look at Louis's office because he thought he saw something of his friend there. They found a faded leaflet which, when recovered, revealed a shop belonging to Gemologist, James Crane, they spoke to him about the crystals and after a while, He told Edward and the player about the story of the "three crystals of time". He told them that the gem maker of the time made three crystals, one for the Winds of Justice, one for the lord of the land and one for someone else, however, he closed off saying that the third gem is just a rumour. Edward thanked his friend and told the chief about it, with no proof of the third gem ever being real, he told them to join them later to choose what to do next. The team went to Martyn, who reported seeing someone dropping something wooden into the water. They went there and found a camera, They send it to Jessica, who showed them the video of the strange person dropping the item into the river and saying something until the video broke and shut down. At that point, Jessica started crying and Kia pulled her aside and asked what was wrong. She revealed that at a young age, she remembers seeing the same person, in the same robes, trying to grab her and take her away. She then sighs and went to the back room, coming out later with a piece of the doll's house, Kia questioned about how she came to get this piece, she said that the person gave it to her and said that the other piece, and last piece, was in the lorry that Louis was driving, she revealed that she managed to save the piece. Kia asked for the piece and Jessica gave it to them. They fitted the last two pieces in the doll's house and a note appeared next to Warren's doll. They opened it and it was faded, They recovered the writing and it read "Now that you've solved the mystery of the doll's house, come in and solve my murder!" Then, a key appeared to the house and they went to tell the team what they found out. After finishing the investigation, the team recapped about what just happened and they were happy to see that they could finally finish this case. At that point, Henry came in and reported that the Dockents's house was on fire and that Jessica had gone missing. The team needed to hurry to the house to solve the mystery! Summary Victim *'Louis Wilingtom' (Found burned to a chirp on the highway) Murder weapon *'Exploding News Lorry' (Controlled by the killer) Killer *'Katty Thomson' Suspects July_complete.png|July Cuboid Samuel-Goldlane-suspect-complete.png|Samuel Goldlane Austin_Gulps_10.png|Austin Gulps Martyn_Windgood_complete.png|Martyn Windgood Katty_Thomson_complete.png|Katty Thomson Quasi-suspect James_Crane.png|James Crane Jessica_Darwin.png|Jessica Darwin Killer's Profile *The killer knows wiring *The killer eats "Bang, Creak and BOOM!" *The killer owns a rabbit *The killer is 5'6 feet tall *The killer has green eyes Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning News Lorry (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Remote control; Victim Identified: Louis Wilingtom; New suspect: July Cuboid) *Ask July about what happened (New Crime scene unlocked: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Visitor's checklist, Lost and found box) *Examine Visitor's checklist (Result: List of names; New suspect: Samuel Goldlane) *Question the chief about being with the victim. *Examine Lost and found box (Result: Ripped picture) *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Known man; New suspect: Austin Gulps) *Speak with Austin about the ripped picture. *Examine Locked Remote Control (Result: Unlocked remote control) *Analyse Remote control (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows wiring) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats "Bang, Creak and BOOM!") *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Martyn about running away from the crime scene (Profile Updated: Martyn knows wiring and eats "Bang, Creak and BOOM!"; New crime scene: Parinaita Gym) *Investigate Parinaita Gym (Clues: Broken Mirror, Special offer ticket) *Examine Special offer ticket (Result: Revealed numbers) *Examine Numbers (Result: Found person; New suspect: Katty Thomson) *Tell Katty about her friend's murder (Profile Updated: Katty knows wiring and eats "Bang, Creak and BOOM!") *Examine Broken Mirror (Result: Animal hair) *Analyse Animal hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a rabbit; New crime scene; Victim's desk) *Investigate Victim's desk (Clues: Filing cabinet, Complain form) *Examine Filing cabinet (Result: Pink Slip) *Question July about why she wanted the victim fired (Profile Updated: July eats "Bang, Creak and BOOM!" and owns a rabbit) *Examine Complain form (Result: Coded password) *Analyse locked complain form (09:00:00) *Understand why Austin complained about Louis (Profile Updated: Austin knows wiring, eats "Bang, Creak and BOOM!" and owns a rabbit) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Samuel about his theory (Profile Updated: Samuel knows wiring, eats "Bang, Creak and BOOM!" and owns a rabbit; New crime scene; Work out mats) *Investigate work out mats (Clues: Broken Card, Laptop) *Examine Broken Card (Result: Victim's membership card) *Examine membership card (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (09:00:00) *Question Katty about why she broke the membership card (Profile updated: Katty has a pet rabbit) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Analyse Unlocked Laptop (03:00:00) *Question Martyn about him hacking the victim's laptop (Profile updated: Martyn owns a rabbit) *Investigate Lorry Driver's seat (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Bloody card deck, Broken Picture frame) *Examine Broken Picture Frame (Result: Scribbled out picture) *Analyse Scribbled out picture (02:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Bloody card deck (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto The Cold's House (4/5) (1 star) The Cold's House (4/5) *Investigate Victim's office (Available at the beginning of The Cold's House; Clue: Faded Leaflet) *Examine Faded Leaflet (Result: James Crane's gem shop) *Visit James and tell him about the gems (Reward: Gem outfit and eye glass) *Analyse gems (06:00:00) *Speak to the chief about the rumour (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Speak with Martyn about what he saw (Available at the beginning of The Cold's House) *Investigate Burning News Lorry (Result: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Camera) *Analyse Camera (09:00:00) *See what's wrong with Jessica (Reward: Burger) *Examine faded note (Prerequisite: Jessica's interrigation; Result: Key to the Dockent's house) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia * This case is one which has a main character flagged as a suspect. * "Bang, Creak and BOOM!" is a reference to the cereals "Rice Krispies's" slogan, or what the elves say, which is "Snap, Crackly and pop" Navigation Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Red Gardens Category:All Fanmade Cases